Kindan No Koi
by Shirayuki Kaori
Summary: Grimm has fallen for Ichi at first sight but due to their race, they are unable to be together. What is going to happen when Ichi falls pregnant with grimm's child! Read and find out! GrimmxIchi, Yaoi, MxM & MPreg! sucky summary... I can't summarize!
1. Expecting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC **and it contains **Mpreg** so don't like don't read!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

This is set during the time when Grimmjow invades Karakura Town for the second time after he had lost his arm and sustained the scar from Ichigo. (Not sure what episode it is...)

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

The title can be translated as 'The forbidden Love'

* * *

~ Chapter 1~

Grimmjow and the other Espadas arrived at Karakura Town only to be met with other shinigamis, Grimmjow looked for Ichigo as he had grown interested in him after their first encounter, while the rest of the Espadas are fighting the shinigamis Grimmjow leaves to find the orange haired boy. After a few minutes Grimmjow finally finds Ichigo and confronts him, Ichigo is surprised to see Grimmjow before him but gets ready to fight him despite his surprise. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo by the wrist and takes him away from where the other Espadas are, Ichigo glares at Grimmjow as he allows himself to be led away from the others. when they arrive at a secluded area Grimmjow releases Ichigo and smiles at the thought of doing what he has been dreaming about since he first met the boy.

~**Yaoi Begins Here~**

Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo and hits his hand so that his Zanpakuto is dropped from his grasp, when the Zanpakuto had hit the floor Grimmjow wasted no time in kicking it away from Ichigo's reach. Ichigo is shocked at Grimmjow's sudden movements but quickly moves to grab his Zanpakuto but he is pulled back by Grimmjow and slammed up against a wall as Grimmjow forced their lips to meet. Ichigo's eyes open at Grimmjow's actions but he couldn't stop himself from kissing Grimmjow back, after all he had grown attracted to the man when they first met. The two men fought against each others with their tongues while their friends and comrades fought against each other with their swords, Grimmjow enjoyed the feeling of Ichigo's warmth and the taste of Ichigo's lips so he kissed him harder and more passionately.

Ichigo moaned into the intense kiss and gripped Grimmjow's shirt as he felt the need to breathe, Grimmjow sensed Ichigo's problem and broke the kiss before licking his lips and smirking at Ichigo's blushing face. Grimmjow hooked his leg behind Ichigo's forcing Ichigo to trip and fall onto the ground on his butt, Ichigo glared at Grimmjow but before he could voice his anger Grimmjow had sealed his lips over his in another passionate kiss. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's tongue explored his mouth and they once again tried to fight for dominance, Grimmjow easily won the fight but continued to explore and taste Ichigo's mouth, while undressing Ichigo at the same time. Ichigo was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't realize that Grimmjow had undressed him and that he was naked for those sky blue eyes to see.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the view before him and leaned down to kiss Ichigo's lips gently before pressing kisses down Ichigo's jaw line and neck, Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow licked and kissed his neck. A gasp escaped Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow began to bite and nip on one of his nipples while the other was bring pinched by calloused and clawed fingers. Ichigo moaned into the feeling and his moans grew louder as Grimmjow licked and kissed a path down Ichigo's torso to his abdomen. Grimmjow continued to taste Ichigo's skin and enjoyed every sound that escaped from the shinigami's lips, Grimmjow relished at the gasp that made its way through the younger's lips when he licked the tip of his member.

Ichigo couldn't help but squirm when Grimmjow licked the tip of his member and gave it a small kiss before proceeding to lick the underside, after Grimmjow had, had enough of licking Ichigo's member, he engulfed him and began to suck on the erect member. Ichigo arched his back at the pleasure that the Arrancar was giving him and moaned as he felt Grimmjow deep throat his member, the suctions and the way Grimmjow's tongue was travelling on his shaft was bringing Ichigo closer to the edge. After a few more sucks and licks on Grimmjow's behalf Ichigo released into Grimmjow's hungry mouth which swallowed every last drop. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow's smirking face as he licked his lips and pushed himself upwards so that their lips could meet once again. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow's tongue slipped past his lips and began to ravish the interior of his mouth.

Grimmjow was enjoying every second of having Ichigo squirming under him in lust, it was driving Grimmjow towards the edge and making him want to enter Ichigo immediately. Grimmjow wasted no time and once again kissed Ichigo's neck earning mewls from his recent obsession, when Ichigo gasped Grimmjow forced two of his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, which wasted no time in sucking and licking at the long and slender digits. When Grimmjow had deemed his fingers moist enough he removed them from Ichigo's mouth and placed them in front of Ichigo's puckered entrance, before slowly pushing the first digit into the tight ring of muscles.

Ichigo shifted at the intrusion and tried to find a comfortable position, Ichigo winced in pain as Grimmjow inserted another digit into his virgin entrance slowly scissoring him so that his small hole was stretch and ready to receive something that was larger than his fingers. Ichigo had tears escaping from the corner of his eyes from the pain of Grimmjow inserting a third digit inside of him, the pain slowly subsided when Grimmjow curled his fingers rubbing against a spot that made Ichigo's back arch in pleasure as his vision was covered in white. Ichigo moaned loudly at the feeling and Grimmjow smirked knowing that he had found Ichigo's prostate.

Grimmjow quickly removed his fingers from within Ichigo which earn him a whimper from Ichigo at the loss of his fingers, Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw Grimmjow length as he undressed himself and positioned his member at Ichigo's twitching entrance. Ichigo bit his lip in anticipation as he waited for Grimmjow to enter him, Grimmjow seemed to have read Ichigo's thoughts and pushed his length into Ichigo's tightness. Grimmjow was fully sheathed within Ichigo and was desperately trying not to f**k Ichigo into the floor, Ichigo shivered at the pain and the pleasure of having Grimmjow's length deep inside him and when he had adjusted to the length.

He slowly relaxed before using as much of his remaining energy to clamp around Grimmjow's hot member, Grimmjow moaned as he felt Ichigo tighten around him and wasted no time in pulling his member out to the head before slamming back into Ichigo. Ichigo moaned aloud as his prostate was hit with precision at each thrust bringing him closer and closer to release. Grimmjow continued to thrust into Ichigo enjoying the way Ichigo arched at each thrust and the way he tightened around him, Grimmjow licked his lips at the feeling and view before grabbing Ichigo's leaking member and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo mewled as he felt Grimmjow stroke him while pounding into his prostate continuously, Ichigo couldn't bear the pleasure much longer as he came in Grimmjow's hand and over his stomach while screaming Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow felt Ichigo clamp around his as he climaxed, which brought him over the edge and forced him to release inside Ichigo. Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo in exhaustion and out of instinct bit Ichigo on the neck to claim him as his mate, before rolling on his back and allowing his body to regain its normal composure, Ichigo followed Grimmjow's example and allowed his body to calm down. The two cuddled each other and tried to fall asleep but before they even had a chance to sleep, Shinji appeared and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

**~Yaoi Ends Here~**

Ichigo heard the gasp and opened his eyes to see Shinji looking at both him and Grimmjow, Ichigo sat up quickly and quickly grabbed the closest piece of clothing which happened to be Grimmjow's jacket and covered his lower regions. Grimmjow sat up and glared at the man who was standing in mid air for disturbing his beckoning slumber but calmed down when he saw Ichigo's blushing face due to being found in a strange predicament, Shinji smiled at the couple before telling them that the Espada have retreated back to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow nodded at the statement and stood up to get dressed so that he could return without raising any suspicion from his comrades.

Ichigo also stood up and got dressed before bidding Grimmjow farewell as he walked into the black portal, Shinji broke out in a laugh when Grimmjow had left, which earned him a glare from Ichigo. Shinji cleared his throat and apologized for disturbing their 'fun', Ichigo blushed at his words and ask Shinji to keep quiet before flash stepping back home where he could clean himself and get the much deserved rest. Ichigo had gotten cleaned and was lying comfortably in bed thinking about his encounter and reached to the mating bite that Grimmjow had placed on him before smiling and slipping into a peaceful slumber.

…**Time skip of a month…**

Ichigo had woken up for the umpteenth time in the morning just to run to the bathroom and empty out the contents of his stomach, Ichigo groaned as he rested his back on the wall next to the toilet. Ichigo didn't know why he had been feeling sick every morning for the last month but he thought little of it as usual and got dressed to go to school, when Ichigo arrived at school, his felt slightly sick and was unhappy with the fact that he had health first period. When class started he had planned on sleeping for the whole period but the topic that his teacher was currently covering piqued his interests and made him slightly pale.

_**~Teacher Talking~**_

"_The symptoms of pregnancy usually consist of morning sickness, which involves nausea and vomiting, it can last for a few minutes and may be experienced by women at any time of the day instead of just the mornings. Other symptoms include; food cravings, frequent urination, weight gain, headaches and fatigue. Although these symptoms occur not all women will experience all of these symptoms but when a majority of these symptoms occur it is best to consult your doctor and be tested for pregnancy_."

_**~End of Teacher Talking~**_

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears at what he had just heard and quickly formed a check list in his head.

'_Vomiting and nausea in the mornings, check. Food cravings, check. Frequent urination, check. Weight gain, not sure. Headaches, check. And fatigue, check! Oh God, please don't tell me that I'm frigging pregnant! Wait that can't be possible right? I mean I'm a guy and guys can't get pregnant… then what the hell are with these symptoms? Maybe it's a temporary sickness?_'

Ichigo was snapped out of his thinking when the bell rang, Ichigo stood and packed his bag and walked out of the class with every intent of going home to rest after facing such an ordeal. When Ichigo had reach home, he realized that no one was home so he went into the clinic and looked around the area looking for the only item that could tell him if he really was expecting. After 15 minutes of searching he finally found the item and took it out of the drawer and went upstairs to the bathroom. Ichigo took the item out of its packaging and read its instructions before following them and waiting for the stated amount of time. (1)

When the time was up Ichigo looked at the pregnancy tester and almost fainted when it had confirmed that Ichigo was pregnant, Ichigo was scared and wanted to rid himself of the young child in him but he stopped when he remembered that the child belonged to both him and Grimmjow. It brought a small smile to his face and made him move his hand to his stomach which housed the growing child, he ran his hand over his stomach for a few more minutes before standing up and throwing the pregnancy tester into the bin and cleaning up any mess that he might have made before heading back to his room with his hand gently ghosting over the developing womb.

TBC….

* * *

Wow... this first chapter went straight to the yaoi! kekeke!

(1)– This isn't explained in detail because I have no idea how a pregnancy tester works and how long it takes before it shows the results… I'm not really bothered searching it up either after all its not 'that' important.

Hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm trying to make this the longest fanfic that I write but since I am currently suffering from mild depression I find it kind of hard to write anything lately… sorry! T.T

Thanks for the support~

SK


	2. Author's Note

Author note

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to add dialogue to the story due to the request of some of the readers, but I suck at dialogue so it is taking me quite some time to incorporate dialogue into the story without making the paragraphs look short. Please forgive me if I take too long to update but if I get tired of dialogue throughout the story then I will stop writing any more dialogues so I can post the next chapter faster.

Sorry for any inconveniences.

* * *

SK


	3. The Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC **and it contains **Mpreg** so don't like don't read!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

This is set during the time when Grimmjow invades Karakura Town for the second time after he had lost his arm and sustained the scar from Ichigo. (Not sure what episode it is...)

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

**THERE ARE**** MAJOR/MINOR TIME SKIPS IN THE STORY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE WHOLE PROCESS OF PREGNANCY! SO I'LL BE GOING TO THE MONTHS THAT SHOW THAT THE BABY IS GROWING WELL!**

**YAY! I posted the second chap faster than I thought! I am sorry if the dialogue ruined the story or if it was confusing... I suck at dialogues so I hope you'll forgive me! It tells you who's talking at the end of the dialogue so that it is less confusing.**

* * *

…**In Hueco Mundo…**

Aizen and the Espadas sat in their usual seats during their daily meetings, they were discussing the usual topics which included how they were going to win the winter war among various other things. The meeting continued for over an hour and before the end of the meeting Aizen brought up the new plan that he had already put into action. The Espadas had been briefly on the plan during the previous meeting but now Aizen had decided to tell them the main focus of the plan.

_"As we have discussed in the previous meeting Grimmjow __Jaegerjaquez__, the sixth Espada was to impregnant Kurosaki Ichigo to create a new breed of species which will assist us in the winter war against Soul Society. The pill that was created to assist the process of this experiment was produced by the eighth Espada, __Szayel Aporro Granz__. Now Szayel if you would please tell us the progress of the experiment." (Aizen speaking)_

"_Thank you Aizen-Sama, the experiment seems to be progressing at a slow pace, I have confirmed that Kurosaki Ichigo has already fallen pregnant. Since the pill that he was given isn't complete I strongly suggest that he be brought here to be kept under surveillance so that the pregnancy can be brought to full term without any problems or issues." (Szayel speaking)_

Aizen sat for a few seconds while relishing at the fact that the experiment was progressing and smiled and then he continued talking about other issues that he felt were important before dismissing everyone. The Espadas returned to their own rooms and continued whatever they were doing before while Aizen prepared a room for Ichigo to reside in, Szayel was busy getting his laboratory ready to experiment and find out Ichigo's health and other factors that could cause problems in the test.

…**In Karakura Town…**

Ichigo was worried about what his friends would think when they found out that he was pregnant with the enemy's child, he couldn't help but think about what Soul Society would do if they found out. Ichigo was certain that they would try and kill his child whether it was born or not, he continued to wonder how he would hide his pregnancy from his friends and family without making them suspicious. The solution hit Ichigo as he saw Shinji walk by in front of him, Ichigo quickly ran at a suitable pace so that he wouldn't feel nauseas.

"_Hey Shinji, wait up! I've got something that I need to ask you." (Ichigo speaking)_

"_What is it Ichigo?" (Shinji speaking)_

"_I was wondering if I could come and stay with you and the rest of the Vizards for some time." (Ichigo speaking)_

"_I don't mind you staying with us but how long are ya gonna be with us and why can't ya just stay at home?" (Shinji speaking)_

"_I can't tell you why I need to stay with you guys in detail at school especially after what happened with Grimmjow but I am certain that I will be staying at your place for around 10 months or so. Is it alright with you?"(Ichigo)_

Shinji looked at Ichigo for a while before a wide grin appeared on his face and he looked as though he was thinking, Ichigo looked at Shinji for a while wondering what he was thinking about with such a wide grin but his question was answered when Shinji looked down at his stomach before snickering softly and speaking.

"_I think I figured out ya problem, don't worry ya can come and stay with us. We will make sure that ya and yer… problem are well taken care of. When will you be coming over? Do ya need any help with anything?" (Shinji)_

Ichigo blushed at Shinji's words but it quickly faded and Ichigo thanked Shinji gratefully before telling him to meet him after school, after Ichigo had thanked Shinji again, he went off to his class and wondered about what he would need. The two of them meet up at the front gate after school and walked towards Ichigo's house to get anything that they may need. Ichigo got some clothes to change into and Shinji helped him carry them in a bag that they found out of fear that Ichigo would harm the developing infant.

They arrived at the Vizards hideout and went inside where the Vizards looked at him and wondered why he was here, Shinji understand the look that they were giving him and smiled before stepping in front of Ichigo and telling them of Ichigo's problem. The girls looked more or less happy and the males just had a look of acknowledgement on their faces. Shinji and the girls helped Ichigo get comfortable and started asking him questions.

"_Ichigo, how the Hell did ya get pregnant? Yer a guy ain't ya?" (Hiyori)_

Ichigo looked at Hiyori and shook his head before replying.

"_I don't know, we were having health education and the teacher just happened to be talking about symptoms during pregnancy and when I realized that I was having most of those symptoms, I went home and took one of my dad's pregnancy testers and it turned out positive." (Ichigo)_

All the girls nodded their heads at his response but were still confused as to how this had happened but decided to ignore it as Mashiro asked him the next question.

"_So Berry-Tan, who's the father of the baby? If you're the mother there must be a father right?" (Mashiro)_

Ichigo looked at Mashiro like she had grown an extra head but a blush soon filled his face as he pondered on whether he should tell them the name of the father of his child. Shinji noticed his problem and snickered before answering the question for him.

"_The father is an Arrancar, an Espada no less. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the both of them were… making out when I went to find Ichigo during the time that the Arrancars appeared around a month ago. The both of them looked rather cute cuddled up next to each other." (Shinji) _

Ichigo's face had turned into a tomato when Shinji had finished talking and tried his best to glare at him but it was hard to do due to the blush that graced his face. The girls looked at Ichigo with a look of interest before beginning to ramble on about what the child was going to look like and whether it was going to be a girl or a boy. Ichigo listened to them continually fuss about his baby but he soon faded to sleep feeling better because he no longer felt like there were a ton of bricks on his chest. Everyone who was talking noticed Ichigo's eyes slowly close and they stopped talking and left Ichigo alone to sleep since they knew that being pregnant was difficult for a 15 year old (1) and him being male none the less.

…**Time skip of 4 months…**

Ichigo walked around the Vizards hideout trying to get some exercise especially since he was beginning to show, his stomach wasn't remarkably huge but it was still visible and he was beginning to have difficulty walking he was practically waddling around the place but he was rather grateful that the morning sickness has subsided. Ichigo ate whatever the Vizards gave him since they wanted him to eat properly to help the infant grow and he was really glad that they were helping him. Ichigo tried to walk around and exercise as often as he could so that he wouldn't stay fat after he had given birth. All the Vizards just watched him walk around the place in circles. When Hiyori finally snapped she got Ichigo a walking machine so that he would stop walking in circles and making them all dizzy even after giving it a long and ridiculous name 'help Ichigo turn less fat walking machine with no dizziness involved'.

Ichigo was really glad because he was also getting dizzy from the continuous circles and lines that he had been walking along, while Ichigo walked on the machine, he was thinking about Grimmjow and wondering how he would react when Ichigo told him that he was pregnant with his child. Fear crept into Ichigo's heart as he begun to think about Grimmjow leaving him or killing their child, a gasp broke out Ichigo out of his thoughts and he quickly stopped the machine so that he could kneel on the floor and hold his abdomen. The Vizards all heard Ichigo gasp and looked at him and ran towards him when they saw him kneel down on the machine clutching his abdomen. Fear and worry filled their faces as they tried to find out if Ichigo and his baby were alright.

After a few minutes Ichigo slowly let go of his abdomen and looked at them all with a surprised look before laughing softly. The Vizards looked at Ichigo with concern and were all excited when Ichigo told them that the baby had kicked. Shinji placed Ichigo on the bed and the girls swarmed him hoping to be able to feel the fetus kick and when they felt the slight movement from the womb they smiled and let out a small squeal of joy before dragging the males over to feel the kicks as well. Everyone enjoyed feeling the infant kick them and was glad that Ichigo was progressing so well. Ichigo smiled at them before placing his hand on his stomach and slowly fell asleep as he felt the fetus kick his hand.

**...Time skip of 3 months and 2 weeks…**

…**In Hueco Mundo…**

Aizen had ordered Ulquiorra to go and retrieve Ichigo from Karakura Town to bring back to Hueco Mundo after Szayel had requested him to bring Ichigo here for the hundredth time so that he could keep an eye on Ichigo but so far he had yet to fulfill Szayel's request. But now it was different since Ichigo was to give birth within the next month or so and Aizen had wanted to make sure that the child was delivered within Hueco Mundo where Szayel could look after the child and Ichigo so that it was in perfect health to become part of his army. Ulquiorra obeyed Aizen and opened a portal so that he could retrieve the orange haired boy.

**...Back in the Vizards Hideout…**

Ichigo was completely visible now and he found it even more difficult to walk but he still tried his best even if it was painful, the Vizards continued taking care of Ichigo's needs and made sure that he was safe and they were even beginning to make preparation to help Ichigo give birth to the soon to be newborn. As Ichigo laid on the soft and pillow covered bed he watched everyone walk around getting preparations ready. Hachigen just sat around following Ichigo's example and watching every one run around frantically, his attention was soon brought to the front of the room where the door was located and he let out a discontent groan that caught every one's attention making them stop their movements and watch the same place that Hachigen was watching.

Everyone was surprised when they saw Orihime walk into the building looking innocent, Orihime looked around the place and at all the Vizards before she saw Ichigo and gasped.

"_Ichigo-Kun, what happen to you? Why are you so… so fat?" (Orihime)_

Hiyori looked at Orihime disapprovingly before snapping at Orihime.

"_who the Hell are ya and how the Hell did ya get in here let alone find it!" (Hiyori)_

"_Oh. Umm, I'm Orihime Inoue and I don't know how but I was able to walk past the shield that was around the building and I found this place because I could feel Ichigo's reiatsu." (Orihime)_

Ichigo looked at Orihime for a while before blushing and answering her previous question.

"_Hi Inoue, long time no see I guess…? I'm pretty sure you can tell that I'm pregnant especially when I'm the size of a beach ball. I guess that just about answers your question…" (Ichigo)_

Inoue looked at Ichigo for a while and then at his stomach and nodded before walking over to him and asking him about how he has been, other questions about his pregnancy and informing him that his friends were worried about him since they couldn't find him for almost 9 months. Ichigo nodded and answered all her questions and apologized to her for not telling her the truth but when he told her about the child's father and the upcoming war between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, she understood why he had decided to keep his pregnancy a secret from his friends especially since most of them were shinigamis. The two talked until the sun began to set and when Ichigo apologized to Inoue and told her that he felt tired, she smiled and allowed him to sleep before leaving the hideout with Shinji as an escort home.

When Inoue and Shinji separated she had not expected to meet Rukia and the rest of her friends in her home watching the giant television that informed them of events from Soul Society. Inoue greeted everyone and went into her room to change before going to the same room as everyone else and listened to Yamamoto Soutaicho talk about the upcoming war. When the connection had been cut off, everyone sat down and began talking about the preparations for a the Winter War. Inoue almost jumped when she heard Renji say Ichigo's name, this action didn't escape Ishida and he pushed up his glasses before asking Inoue about her subconscious action.

"_Inoue, may I ask why you flinched when Renji said Ichigo's name?" (Ishida)_

Inoue looked at Ishida and when she noticed that everyone else was looking at her she quickly shook her head and pretended that she didn't know what Ishida was talking about. But no one fell for her lie and Rukia quickly interrogated her about Ichigo.

"_You know where Ichigo is don't you? Hurry up and tell us! We need him to help us fight against the Arrancars, Soul Society been trying to find him for months but he disappeared without a trace and we can't track him down through his reiatsu because that is gone too. Inoue if you know something please tell us!" (Rukia)_

Inoue shook her head and kept quiet due to fear about what Soul Society would do to Ichigo and his child if they found out Ichigo's current condition. She kept quiet despite the constant shouting from Renji and pleas from Rukia. When they were sure that she wasn't going to talk they stopped bothering her and began to think of the preparations once again. Inoue was relieved when they had finally left her alone and stopped trying to make her tell them Ichigo's whereabouts.

…**Vizards Hideout, the next day…**

Ichigo was sleeping on the bed while all the Vizards but Hachigen went out to get supplies for Ichigo and his child, Hachigen kept a close watch on Ichigo and made sure that he wasn't feeling uncomfortable. When he was certain that Ichigo was fine he relaxed and waited for his friends to return from the shopping trip but he had not expected a portal to open in the middle of the room. Hachigen stood up immediately and waited for the figure that was sure to come out of the portal, when Ulquiorra finally walked out of the portal. He saw Ichigo sleeping on a bed that was less than 3 meters away from him but he noticed the large figure that stood a few meters to his right. Hachigen didn't waste any time in trying to attack the intruder but Ulquiorra ignored him and sonidoed next to Ichigo and picked him up gently before opening another portal and walking through it without waking up the slumbering mother.

Hachigen had tried to get Ichigo back but his speed wasn't fast enough and he just watched as Ichigo and the Arrancar disappeared through the portal, Hachigen felt the presence of his friends and quickly ran outside and informed them of the events that just happened and everyone immediately ran inside to confirm what Hachigen had just told them. They were all angry that an Arrancar had the nerve to enter their hideout and kidnap their friend. Hiyori was definitely not happy about this and kicked Hachigen on the back as payback from letting some unknown Arrancar kidnap Ichigo. Hachigen apologized to everyone and they all tried to think of a method to retrieve Ichigo but when they couldn't think of any methods, they resorted to the only way that they could think of even if they didn't like it.

…TBC…

* * *

(1) I am unsure of how old Ichigo is during this time so I'll just put him as 15 yrs old. But if I'm wrong about his age then tell me his age in a review and I'll change it!

**I don't mind if you tell me how to improve my fanfic and all, but flame or heavily criticize my work and I will end this fanfic… like I said before I am fairly narrow minded.**

Yay! I finally posted the second chapter! I was lucky to have some help from a friend who kindly helped me with the dialogue so thanks to him! There may be a lot of spelling problems though… haven't re-read it and edited it properly so I'm sorry! But it's up and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible too! Although it may take a long time… who knew that the last 1 and a half months of yr 12 were so damn stressful but I'll try and fit updating this fanfic into my hectic schedule of completing every course that I am studying!

Thanks for reading!

SK


	4. Lover's reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC **and it contains **Mpreg** so don't like don't read!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

This is set during the time when Grimmjow invades Karakura Town for the second time after he had lost his arm and sustained the scar from Ichigo. (Not sure what episode it is...)

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

**Finally updated! But I posted this in a rush, so it****'s extremely short and kinda eventless but I wanted to post another chapter before the impending hell of year 12 exams next week! I hope this chapter doesn't make you sick of this story... I AM SO SORRY THAT IT IS SHORT! T^T **

* * *

…**In Soul Society…**

Shinji and the rest of the Vizards were talking to Yamamoto Soutaicho and asking him for assistance in retrieving Ichigo back from the Arrancars. The old captain looked at the Vizards in silence while he thought and finally sighed before nodding and asking Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon to take a few of their trusted men into Hueco Mundo to retrieve the substitute Shinigami. The appointed shinigamis and the Vizards waited in Soul Society for 3 days to gather their trusted men and any necessary supplies. The Vizards waited impatiently during those 3 days wondering how Ichigo was doing especially since he was 2 weeks away from giving birth. None of the shinigamis knew about Ichigo's condition because Shinji was afraid of what they might do if they knew that Ichigo was pregnant with the enemy's child.

When the 3 days had finally gone past, the shinigamis and Vizards headed for Hueco Mundo via the gate that Urahara had opened. The path there was long but they arrive at Hueco Mundo in less than half a day .(1) everyone looked around and saw nothing but a vast desert but far in the distance Las Noches could be seen, they all set out towards the white building fighting a few of the hollows that appeared and blocked their path.

…**In Las Noches…**

Ichigo woke up to find himself on a really soft bed in a white room that he had never seen before, Ichigo tried to get up and explore the room but he was stopped by an arm that was draped across under his abdomen. Ichigo's eyes automatically traced the arm to its owner in fear but he relaxed when he saw that it belonged to Grimmjow, Ichigo smiled before snuggling into Grimmjow's warmth and once again falling asleep. Grimmjow's eyes slowly opened when he felt a warm figure lean closer to him, he breathed in the scent that belonged to no one other than his lover. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's cheek before holding him closer and entering dreamland once again. When the couple woke up again it was late and since they were both fully awake, they spent their time cuddling and kissing each other while being careful not to harm their child.

"_I can't wait to see our child, I bet he'll be as strong as me!" _

"_what? So you're saying that I'm weak?" _

"_No! you're not weak, it's a commonly known fact that the 'father' is stronger than the 'mother' right?"_

"_Grimmjow! I am not the mother!" _

"_Oh really? I thought that only 'mothers' could become pregnant with children or did that change?"_

"…"

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk when he knew that he had won the argument. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the smirk but smiled and leaned in to kiss Grimmjow on the lips. Grimmjow smiled before returning the kiss and biting Ichigo's lower lip which awarded him with a gasp from Ichigo, Grimmjow took this chance to slip his tongue into Ichigo's lips and they both began to fight for dominance but Grimmjow won and their tongues just danced together. The two soon parted for the much needed air, Ichigo's face was flushed and the way his lips were parted and the look on his face made Grimmjow want to pounce on him and spent the rest of the night loving Ichigo passionately. His fantasies were flushed down the drain when Apollo walked into the room and ask for Ichigo so that he could examine him. Ichigo followed after the eighth Espada with Grimmjow's help and when he reached the laboratory he was amazed at the amount of medical equipment that the Espada had, Ichigo followed Apollo's instructions was laid down on the bed and watched as the Espada smeared a cold gel over his bare abdomen.

The Espada soon pressed something smooth on his stomach and an image started to show up on the screen that was attached to the machine, Ichigo watched in fascination at the image and couldn't help but let out a gasp at what he saw on the ultrasound. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in worry and quickly questioned him.

"_Ichigo, what's wrong? Did something happen?"_

"_No, nothing happened I just can't believe that I'm pregnant with twins" _

"_Oh so you do know how to interpret the images on an ultrasound machine?" _

"_Yeah, my dad runs a clinic and has one of these too since I use to help him out I know what I'm looking at."_

" _Well, your children are healthy and developing properly and I am certain that they will be arriving into the world within the next two weeks or so."_

Ichigo nodded at the Espada and placed a hand on his abdomen and his smile grew wider when Grimmjow placed his hand over Ichigo's. The couple went back to Grimmjow's room and laid on the comfortable bed and sat in silence while admiring Ichigo's stomach in anticipation for the two children that would soon become apart of their lives. The couple were completely clueless on what would happen to their children when they were born and they also weren't aware of the people that were searching for Ichigo and their plans to take him back to Soul Society.

…TBC…

* * *

(1) I am unsure about how long it takes to reach Hueco Mundo.

**I don't mind if you tell me how to improve my fanfic and all, but flame or heavily criticize my work and I will end this fanfic… like I said before I am fairly narrow minded.**

I'm sorry that this chapter is extremely short but I haven't updated in a while, so I wanted to update a little more of the story before my exams start next week! I won't be updating for approximately 2 weeks after this chapter because of exams. So please forgive me and just make do with this short and eventless chapter! I promise to update as soon as my exams are over so please wait for approximately 2 or 3 weeks!

next chapter spoiler- the Shinigamis and Vizards find Ichigo!

Thanks for reading!

SK


	5. Separation

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC **and it contains **Mpreg** so don't like don't read!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

This is set during the time when Grimmjow invades Karakura Town for the second time after he had lost his arm and sustained the scar from Ichigo. (Not sure what episode it is...)

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

* * *

**...In Hueco Mundo…**

The shinigamis and Vizards were running around Las Noches looking for Ichigo, who they thought was in danger, all of them kept running through the endless corridors and after what seemed like an eternity they finally felt the familiar reiatsu that belonged to no one but Ichigo. Renji ran to the door that blocked them from their target and kicked it mercilessly. The rescue group looked up after the dust had cleared and were speechless when they found Ichigo resting his head on Grimmjow's lap, Ichigo sat up as fast as he could and stared at the familiar people who he had befriended and was about to greet them when Byakuya appeared and pinned Grimmjow to the wall. Grimmjow was without a doubt angry at the sudden attack so he pushed Byakuya off him and they began to fight, Ichigo watched in surprise as Grimmjow and Byakuya continued to clash swords.

Shinji and the Vizards quickly went to Ichigo's side to find out if he was safe, Shinji placed his hand on Ichigo's stomach worriedly and relaxed when Ichigo gave him a reassuring smile, the Vizards smiled at Ichigo and were all relieved that he was well. Grimmjow and Byakuya had stopped the fight when Renji asked Ichigo a question.

"_Ichigo, why are you so fat?"_

"_Renji, I'm not fat! I'm pregnant there is a big difference between being fat and pregnant!"_

"_WHAT? You're pregnant? How? Who? When?..."_

_Ichigo wanted to laugh at Renji's confused face but he smiled instead and calmly answered his friend's question. _

"_umm… I don't know how either, no one has explained that to me yet. Well the father is obviously Grimmjow, I'm surprised you didn't know especially by the way I was lying on his lap. And I became pregnant approximately 9 months ago. I'm going to be having them in a few days"_

Renji was without a doubt dumbfounded by the answer but he regained his senses and let out a high pitched "them?" and waited for Ichigo's reply but Ichigo never said anything because Grimmjow replied for him instead.

"Yes, them, You idiot! Ichigo's having twins you stupid red headed pineapple."

All the Vizards were overjoyed but their joy soon turned to anger and worry when Byakuya spoke.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are under arrest for treason against Soul Society and fraternizing with the enemy."

The Vizards and Grimmjow were on their guard immediately, they stood in front of Ichigo and protected him and his unborn children, Ichigo watched in fear as the Vizards, Grimmjow and shinigamis began fighting against each other. Ichigo wanted the fight to stop but his pleas were covered by the clashing of metal, Ichigo tried to stand up to stop them from fighting against each other but a sharp pain shot through his whole body as he fell on the floor holding onto his stomach. No one realized that Ichigo was going into labor because they were too busying focusing on the fight that they were in.

The noise soon attracted the other Espadas to Grimmjow;'s room and when they walked in and saw the fight that was going on, they just joined in and fought against the shinigamis and Vizards. Aizen also walked into the room angry at the noise that had disrupted his slumber, his eyes scanned across the room at the various fighting bodies that flashed across his vision but his eyes quickly fell on the fallen form of Ichigo and he quickly flashed stepped towards him. Aizen stood above Ichigo and noticed that Ichigo was holding onto his stomach while water was leaking out of his lower regions, his eyes widened when he saw blood mix with the water. He shouted Apollo's name and the fighting died down as every one turned to look at Aizen and Ichigo, Apollo quickly went to Ichigo's side and lifted him up before flash stepping away from the room.

Grimmjow was behind Apollo with the Vizards, shinigamis and Espadas right behind him, Grimmjow had just made it into Apollo's laboratory as the door shut behind him. The people who had been too late waited outside the door but it didn't take long for them to start fighting again. Ichigo was lying on the bed with his legs wide open as Apollo stood in between his legs waiting for Ichigo to widen up, Ichigo gritted his teeth in pain as the contractions hit him trying to push his children out of the womb. Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's side holding him hand with a worried look on his face, Aizen was without a doubt excited at the very thought of having two new half breeds under his beck and call.

Apollo smiled when Ichigo was ready and called Ichigo to push whenever he felt a contraction hit him, Ichigo followed Apollo's orders and couldn't help but let out a scream as he felt his first child slip out of him. The high pitched sound of crying filled the room and everyone in the room was carrying a smile but the smile soon faded as Ichigo let out another scream as the contractions hit him once again. Ichigo did as Apollo told him to do earlier and he soon felt the second child enter the world before losing his consciousness, Apollo had the second child in his hands but his face quickly turned into a scowl when he noticed that the infant wasn't breathing. Apollo tried placed the child onto a separate table and began to revive the child, Aizen noticed Apollo's worries and quickly went over to his side and tried to help Apollo revive the child.

After a few minutes of continuous attempts a high pitch cry filled the room making the 3 men let out a breath in relief, the two children were cleaned and placed in a cot while Grimmjow walked over and looked at them both. One of them looked like Grimmjow except his broken mask was on the opposite side of the face and he had Ichigo's eyes. The other looked like Ichigo except his eyes were blue and he had a broken mask above his left eye. Grimmjow smiled at them before scoffing.

"cheh… I thought they would have purple hair…"

"what makes you think that Grimmjow?" (Aizen)

"Well, it's obvious that blue and orange hair makes purple right? Are you guys that dumb?"

The two men raised their eyebrow at the statement before breaking out into a laugh.

"Grimmjow you idiot, blue and red makes purple, blue and orange makes an ugly color that is brownish green"

Grimmjow's mouth opened at the Apollo's statement and his turned away with a scoff and looked at Ichigo who has sleeping soundly on the bed, Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo's side and placed a small kiss on his lips before smiling. The two men looked at the exchange between Grimmjow and Ichigo before walking out of the room to let the couple have some privacy. They never expected to walk into an all out fight between the shinigamis, Vizards and Espadas. Aizen silenced them all with a shout and soon everyone was looking at Aizen once again, the Vizards smiled when they caught a glimpse of Ichigo, Grimmjow and the two infants lying on the same bed. They ushered every one away from the sleeping family but they hadn't expected the shinigamis to attack them and run up to the sleeping family.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden movement but the shinigamis soon had Ichigo and his two children in their arms, Grimmjow tried to attack the shinigamis that were holding his children and lover but it was useless as they all walked through a portal and returned to Soul Society. The Vizards and Espadas watched in anger as they disappeared into the black portal. The Vizards and Grimmjow soon followed after them through a portal that Grimmjow had created, leaving the Espadas and Aizen left in the room.

* * *

**...TBC…**

**I don't mind if you tell me how to improve my fanfic and all, but flame or heavily criticize my work and I will end this fanfic… like I said before I am fairly narrow minded.**

Woohoo finally updated again! And YES! My exams are over, I will be able to update more frequently now, thank you for waiting for this chapter! please look forward to the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

SK


	6. Family reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC **and it contains **Mpreg** so don't like don't read!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

This is set during the time when Grimmjow invades Karakura Town for the second time after he had lost his arm and sustained the scar from Ichigo. (Not sure what episode it is...)

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

* * *

…**In Soul Society…**

Ichigo and his children were taken to the fourth division to heal any existing wounds, when Ichigo had his wounds healed he was transferred to a prison cell while his children stayed in the fourth division under the care of Unohana. Ichigo woke up a few hours later in the cell and when he realized that his children and Grimmjow were missing he began to shout at the top of his lungs for them, after 5 minutes of shouting the guard came and answered Ichigo's questions.

"_I don't know who this Grimmjow is but he isn't here, and your children are under the care of the fourth division until Yamamoto Soutaicho decides what to do with them. but I'm pretty sure that they'll be killed since they are the result of a Shinigami and Arrancar but Mayuri might be able to persuade Yamamoto Soutaicho into giving them to him for experimentations. Hahaha."_

Ichigo fell to his knees at the man's words and tears began to run down his cheeks as thoughts of never being able to see his children filled him mind, grief came over Ichigo as he realized that his children would be killed without knowing who their parents were, and before they were even given a name. Ichigo continued to cry as thought of seeing the corpses of his children filled his head. Ichigo just sat there crying his eyes out as sorrow filled his mind. When the sun began to set Ichigo had already run out of tears to cry so all he could do was sit on the floor letting out small sniffles as grief engulfed him.

When Ichigo had stopped sniffling he tried his best to stand up but his legs were too weak to be able to bear the weight of his body so he just stayed sitting on the floor with his head looking out the small window as his tear stained face glistened under the light of the full moon. Sadness consumed him as he continued to think about his children but as he thought about his children, grief consumed him more and soon that grief turned into rage. Ichigo forced himself to stand relying on his anger, his reiatsu continued to rise as anger began to fuel his body with energy allowing him to walk to the prison door and break it down.

The guards immediately ran towards Ichigo but his reiatsu was too strong for them causing them to lose their consciousness under the overwhelming power. Ichigo walked through Soul Society based on his connections with his children and ventured towards them in hopes of being able to find them safe and sound. Soul Society soon became aware of Ichigo's reiatsu and gathered together in front of the fourth division to stop his advances. It didn't take long for Ichigo to reach the fourth division, the place was blocked by various shinigamis who had come to stop him but many had fallen under the pressure of his reiatsu and decreased the amount of people that Ichigo had to face.

The captains stood in front of the lower ranking shinigamis and tried to convince Ichigo to stop his advances but Ichigo could no longer hear their voices. His sliced anyone who approached him and continued his journey towards his children, the shinigamis continued to try and stop him but when they proved useless in stopping him. The captains came forward and attacked him instead, Ichigo blocked most of their attacks but having to fight against 11 captains at the same time proved difficult as he received various injuries from the attacks that he failed to block.

After 30 minutes of fighting with the captains Ichigo had lost the battle and was lying on the floor covered in wounds, the captains stood around his body and watched as his reiatsu dissipated. Ichigo was badly injured and the captains felt sorry for injuring him since he was once an ally, they were all surprised when they noticed that Ichigo was trying to stand up. Unohana tried to stop him from standing but Ichigo pushed her away and continued to move forward but his injuries worsened and most of his energy disappeared making it impossible to stand. Ichigo laid on the floor without moving wondering why he wasn't able to see his children but when the sound of a crying child was heard, Ichigo forced his body to move and he slowly began to crawl towards the sound of his children.

As Ichigo continued to move towards his children his blood created a trail behind him, many women cried at the sight of Ichigo trying to reach his children but nobody made a move to help him. They all just watched as Ichigo slowly moved towards his children, Rukia couldn't bear the sight of watching Ichigo suffer so she ran into the building and carefully carried his children out to him. When Ichigo saw Rukia running towards him with two small bundles in her arms he smiled and waited for Rukia to approach him. Rukia held the children in her arms close enough for him to see and she saw tears fall from Ichigo's soft brown eyes.

Renji came forward and helped Ichigo into a sitting position so that he could see his children better and it allowed him to carry them as well. Ichigo held on to the infant that looked like Grimmjow and smiled before saying.

"_Hello, I'm your mother, you recognize me right? Aoi."_

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled

"_Aoi (blue)… you sure suck at giving names, don't tell me that you're going to called the other one 'orange' who in their right minds names their child after their hair color?"_

Ichigo looked at her and smiled before reaching out of the other child, Rukia gently placed the second child into Ichigo's arms and watch as Ichigo held a child in each arm.

"_Hello, you look more like me huh? I guess Rukia is right I can't name you after your hair can I? then let's call you Natsu (summer) and call your brother Fuyu (winter)."_

"_Ichigo… you're still naming them after their hair you know… Natsu for the summer which is similar to his hair color and Fuyu for winter which is blue or white… you suck at naming but I guess the choice is yours."_

Ichigo smiled at Rukia's remark before seeing Grimmjow and the Vizards walk out of the portal. The shinigamis all looked at Grimmjow angrily but none of them made a move as he walked towards Ichigo and his children. Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow took over Renji's spot as Ichigo's support and watch Ichigo and his children, then when Ichigo told him their names he laughed and kissed Ichigo on the forehead before lying Ichigo's head on his lap as Rukia passed him his children. Grimmjow held onto both children awkwardly but smiled nonetheless. Ichigo watched Grimmjow from his position and smiled before his eyes slowly started to close as slumber came over him.

Unohana realized Ichigo's condition and immediately went over to him and had one of her subordinates pick him up and take him into the room so that she could heal his wounds and hopefully prevent him from dying. Grimmjow, his children and his friends waited outside for Unohana to tell them that Ichigo was going to be fine but hours passed and no one left the room causing worry to spread through them all. It wasn't soon after that Isshin, Inoue, Ishida and Chad came running towards them. Everyone looked at them in surprise and Rukia quickly explained what happened to them, Isshin's eyes went wide and told the shinigamis and Grimmjow why they were here.

"_Ichigo's body is gone, Inoue was looking after it when he disappeared but after a while his body turned into particles and disappeared. We searched Karakura Town for it but we can't find its presence so we thought that it might be here but after hearing what you have to say, I am certain that Ichigo's dead. His soul is dead which explains the reason for the disappearance of his body."_

Grimmjow looked at Isshin before looking towards the door that Ichigo was behind. The children in his arms soon started to cry which scared Grimmjow since he didn't know what to do but Isshin saved him by taking one of the children into his arms and stopping the crying. Grimmjow copied what he did and when the other child stopped crying he sighed in relief and thanked Isshin for the help. It wasn't long after that they all heard a familiar laugh from behind them, they all turned around and saw Ichigo standing there smiling. Grimmjow smiled and walked towards him and tried to hug him but he just went right through him.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes at what had happened but Ichigo just laughed before looking at Grimmjow and his friends and family.

"_Grimmjow, I didn't know that you were so useless with children but I guess my dad can help you with that after all he has looked after me and my sisters."_

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and tried to deny the fact that he couldn't hold him but when he tried to talk to Ichigo, he disappeared and left Grimmjow and his friends standing there alone. A few minutes later the door opened and Unohana walked out and told them that Ichigo was fine even though they had lost him for a few minutes, everyone smiled and wiped away unshed tears at the news and they quietly walked inside the room to look at Ichigo's sleeping form. Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand and smiled before leaning over and kissing Ichigo on the lips completely disregarding the spectators that were in the same room. The children were placed in cots next to Ichigo's bed so that the family could be together when Ichigo woke up.

…**TBC…**

* * *

**I don't mind if you tell me how to improve my fanfic and all, but flame or heavily criticize my work and I will end this fanfic… like I said before I am fairly narrow minded.**

Woohoo finally updated again! Here's chapter 5! I should be updating more often now that school is over! YAY!

Thanks for reading!

SK


	7. Towards a New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo

A/N: Another post and another yaoi, so please don't flame me!

**Please don't criticize me about my grammar or punctuation! I kinda suck at them both so please forgive me if most or all of my sentences don't make sense! Criticisms make me have writers block for some reason so if I don't update for a long time due to a criticism then be prepared to watch this fanfiction go bye-bye at the chapter that I last posted! (I am very narrow-minded so yeah...)**

Contains: **YAOI**- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC **and it contains **Mpreg** so don't like don't read!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended

This is set during the time when Grimmjow invades Karakura Town for the second time after he had lost his arm and sustained the scar from Ichigo. (Not sure what episode it is...)

'_Hello_' – thinking (italics font with underlines)

"_Hello_" – talking (quotation marks and italics font)

**Sorry for the mega long wait for the final chapter! I had writer's block and didn't know how to continue this plot but after through planning I've got an ending for it even though it will be a VERY short chapter.**

**

* * *

****...Still in Soul Society…**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked around the blueish room, while his mind tried to register his surroundings. The sound of rustling fabric brought Ichigo's mind back and he turned to look at the source, unshed tears slowly collected in his eyes as he saw Grimmjow peacefully asleep next to him. His hand reached out and combed through the sky blue locks which caused the slumbering male to opened his matching eyes, Grimmjow sat up immediately when he saw Ichigo smiling at him. He pulled him into an embrace and placed light kisses on every available surface of bare skin above his shoulders, Ichigo was caught by surprise and couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from his lips.

Grimmjow was just about to attack Ichigo's lips when a loud wailing snapped them out of their increasing lust, Ichigo quickly stood up and walked over to Natsu and picked him up and gently rocked him from side to side before undoing his clothes to allow the young infant to feed. Grimmjow walked over due to curiosity and almost choked on air when he saw Ichigo feeding the new born child, when Natsu was done feeding Ichigo placed him back into his cot and started singing him a lullaby. Grimmjow listened to Ichigo's voice for a few minutes before pulling him back to the bed which was less than a meter away, Ichigo's neck was soon bombarded by kisses and licks when they both had sat down.

'Soft moans filled the room as Grimmjow's hands wondered down Ichigo's torso to tease each nipple before moving lower, a gasp escaped Ichigo's lips when Grimmjow started to stroke Ichigo's semi erect member. Another hand reached behind Ichigo and slowly slipped inside causing him to gasp at the sudden intrusion but Grimmjow's fingers soon found his prostate which had Ichigo begging Grimmjow for more of the addictive pleasure. The sounds created from the lust filled moment filled the room intensifying the passion that the couple was currently in.

"_Ahh…. Grimm… please, I want you… ahh~…_"

"_f**k… you sound so damn f**kable when you beg me like that."_

"_AHH!…. Grimm… ngh… deeper…. AHH~"_

"_f**k… you're tight…. Feels great inside of you, especially the way it keeps twitching around me…"_

"_ahh~… shut up… its embarrassing… Oh~ ah~ there… mmm… harder… AH~"_

The moans continued for an hour before the sound of gentle snoring could be heard from within the room. Night had come when the slumbering couple woke, due to the crying of their children. The two boys were feed and changed before being left in the care of Unohana while they went to find Yamamoto Soutaicho to discuss the future of the new family. Yamamoto decided not to punish them and had them stay in Soul Society as the replacements for the missing third and fifth division captains. Isshin and Ichigo's family stayed in Soul Society as well making Isshin the captain of the ninth division. Ichigo was excused from any captain duties until his children were use to bottle feeding, the family had a manor to themselves to give their beloved sons a suitable place to grow up and become an asset to Soul Society.

…**The End…**

* * *

**Sorry for the mega short chapter and the sucky ending… I can't seem to write proper endings… but at least its finally finished~ sorry about the non explicit yaoi scene, there isn't much to go on based on the dialogue but the imagination is left to you =] **

**Thank you for reading Kindan No Koi, if you're not sick of my stories then please support my upcoming story called 'Maboroshi' (Illusion) it's a AizenxIchigo fanfic. I'm not sure when it'll be up but I'll try to write it and post it ASAP~!**

**Thank you **

**SK**


End file.
